<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Future (Sonadow Week Day 5) by Molo_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387820">Their Future (Sonadow Week Day 5)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molo_23/pseuds/Molo_23'>Molo_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double proposal, Gay hedgehogs are getting MARRIED, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sonadow week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molo_23/pseuds/Molo_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s time for the big night. The night that will decide the future for Sonic and Shadow’s relationship. Well, that is if Sonic is brave enough to actually propose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Future (Sonadow Week Day 5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all this is my piece for Sonadow Week (2021) The prompt for day 5 was “Future”, so here I am with this :3<br/>I’ve done art for almost all of the other prompts, which you can find on my Twitter page: @MoloStyle23!<br/>I wrote this late at night so forgive me if it’s not very good haha<br/>Enjoy ^v^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic twiddled his thumbs, as he tried to steady his breathing. Why was he so nervous? It’s not like Shadow was on his way to kill him. He’d done this routine several times before, hint at a date via text, then wait on their favourite racing slash sparring spot on the dry, sandy cliffs of the canyon. He supposed, perhaps it was the fact he had a very specific plan for this particular date. Gloved fingers brushed past a tiny, velvet-lined box that was tucked away in his quills, and he took a deep breath.</p><p>Scenarios of different versions of how the night would go swirled in Sonic’s head like a vicious tempest, but as he noticed a certain dark crimson blur appear from behind the forest in the distance, those thoughts were overtaken with his deep affection for his rival and partner.</p><p>The black and red striped hedgehog skidded gracefully to a stop in front of Sonic, and smiled shyly at him. Sonic grinned back in response and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“Took your time, didn’t ya?” Sonic teased, nudging Shadow with his shoulder.</p><p>“My apologies,” he responded, his voice slightly hoarse from the rapid breathing he had to endure from his run over. “I had to pick up something on the way.” Sonic smirked at him and got into a running stance.</p><p>“Sure hope you’re feeling up to five hundred laps then!” he cried as he took off into the distance, leaving Shadow dumbfounded for half a second. The ebony hedgehog shot power to his skates and blasted off in Sonic’s wake, catching up almost instantly. Sonic’s attention was caught as Shadow, now almost by his side, berated him for cheating. The Blue Blur grinned, his emerald eyes flashed with confidence and competitiveness.</p><p>“See if you can keep up, Slowpoke!”</p><p>Flashes of red and blue illuminated the sparse pine trees and shrubs of the coastal canyon. Sand clouds plumed in all directions and the earth itself seemed to tremble from the impact of the two’s feet pitter-pattering across it at lightning fast speeds. Sonic loved nights like this, really there was no race, it was just him and his equal expressing themselves through their abilities. Doing what they did best, together.</p><p>After several laps, Sonic was gaining a lead again, after having Shadow overtake for a few seconds. He turned his head back to grin smugly at his rival, before a rogue stone stopped him dead in his tracks. His eyes flew open in panic as he lost his balance and went flying without control across the ground. Shadow sprung into action, using all his strength to push forward to where Sonic would land, and caught him in his arms. The two rolled clumsily to a stop. Both covered in dust and sand, they stirred for a moment, trying to recollect the exact events that got them both there in the first place.</p><p>The blue hedgehog broke the silence first by laughing, making Shadow’s heart flutter. He always loved Sonic’s laugh, it was slightly musical, bright and warm, and never ceased to bring him joy.</p><p>“Oh man,” Sonic sputtered in between chortles and gasps for air. “That was a close one!”</p><p>“Yes, you really need to look where you’re going, silly.” Shadow smirked, his own laugh bubbling in his throat.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. What would I do without you, huh?” Sonic giggled. His laughter calmed down, and he snuggled up closer to Shadow’s strong chest, soaking up the warmth under his silky soft fur. “I love you, Shads.” Sonic whispered, lovingly, and chuckled softly when he felt the recipient's breath hitch at the statement.</p><p>“I love you, too.” the ebony hedgehog replied, his lips curving up into a genuine smile. He helped Sonic to his feet, and the two could do nothing but drown in each other’s eyes. Shadow inched closer, and pressed his lips against his love’s, Sonic enthusiastically returned the favour. A moment of pure bliss passed between them, and Sonic struggled to get his thoughts together.</p><p>“So, there was a pretty big reason I asked you here tonight,” he said, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. “I wanted to, ask you something?” Shadow hummed in acceptance. Green eyes broke away from crimson, as Sonic fought to put a coherent string of words together.</p><p>“S-so…” off to a great start, dingus. “You and I have been going out for a while, and every moment of it has been so great. I’ve never felt this way with anyone else, and I don’t want to, because…” Sonic regained eye contact. “I love you, more than anything in the world, I feel like if I’m not with you I’ll crumble.”</p><p>Shadow’s face remained an unreadable expression throughout the confession, which made Sonic’s nerves go haywire.</p><p>“H-heh, sorry, it’s so corny-”</p><p>“No,” Shadow interrupted, placing his hands in Sonic’s, and squeezing them gently. “Please, continue.”</p><p>“I guess I’ll cut to the chase, or I’m gonna burst.” Sonic chuckled. “Shadow, through the years we’ve been together, you’ve been on my mind pretty much all the time. So I guess what I’m trying to say is, um…” That small box in Sonic’s quills made an appearance, after Sonic took a knee. “Would you like to, y’know.. Make this official?”</p><p>Taken aback with emotion, Shadow’s eyes glossed over from tears.</p><p>“That was a bit messy, hedgehog.” He chuckled, wiping the back of his hand across his muzzle. Sonic’s expression suddenly dropped, then shifted to surprise as Shadow knelt down with him. He watched with bated breath, as a red striped arm slipped into his own quills. “I bet I could do better.”</p><p>A blue satin ring box opened in front of Sonic, and inside was a shimmering gold ring, engraved with an intricate pattern.</p><p>“Heh, I’m sure you could.” Sonic whispered, as a wide smile, brighter than the sun, was plastered onto his muzzle. He leapt forward into Shadow’s arms and sobbed, happily. His partner held him close and squeezed him lovingly.</p><p>“Let’s get married, you blue nuisance.”</p><p>“You bet, Faker!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>